


The Halo of a Fallen Angel

by aisuruchan



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisuruchan/pseuds/aisuruchan
Summary: A fallen angel comes across an angel that shines brightly in everything that she does. The fallen angel decides she wants to become like her.





	The Halo of a Fallen Angel

The town was being buried in white snow one early morning.

Yohane hid in the shadows of an alley way. Her feathery wings, its colour like a night's sky, wrapped around her tightly.

She refused to be seen by the world – she believes that no one wants to see her hideous (as she would put it) black wings. Because she had no where else to go, she thought it'd best to stay hidden and wait for the day to end.

As time passed by, a gentle singing voice passed through the crowds, slowly reaching the ears of Yohane. Upon hearing this, Yohane felt so intrigued by the sounds that she lifted her head up and peered out into the street.

A single girl stood on a snow-filled pavement. White wings and a golden halo adorned her as she was carolling away at passers-by who occasionally stopped to listen. She sang the lyrics from her booklet in with a harmonious tune that Yohane had never heard anything like it before. She moved to stand by the wall of the gloomy alley to watch, hidden enough that no one would see her.

Yet, Yohane is so captivated that she brings herself onto the street where the small girl sang, unconcerned that her wings were now on show.

This girl emanated the graceful glow that Yohane had dreamed of since forever.

“Can you teach me how I can be like you?” she asks the pretty angel.

The girl, who was dressed in an all-white robe, takes in Yohane's gothic appearance, a black dress decorated with lace and frills. It was in stark contrast to herself.

Her angelic face then settles on the other girl's tainted wings – she had never seen anything like this before. But the look on her face was a twisted one of sadness, and the small girl couldn't help but want to aid her.

She reassures the taller girl that she'll do everything she can to amend whatever ails her.

“My name's Hanamaru,” she explains. “What's yours?”

“Y-Yohane..”

“Yohane.. what an interesting name, zura.”

“...Zura?” Yohane muttered at the strange word.

Hanamaru ignored this. “In order to be a good angel, you have to do your good deeds. At least once a day.”

“Good deeds?”

“It's easy! We'll start with something simple,” Hanamaru conjured up in a white light, a basket of candy canes decorated with big green and red bows. She then indicated for Yohane to wait there.

She walked over to greet some passing children. She wished them a Merry Christmas and handed out the candy canes to them. The children celebrated as they headed off.

Hanamaru returned to Yohane and handed the basket to her. “Want to give it a try, zura?”

“Okay...”

Yohane went off to repeat Hanamaru's actions, and a different group of children came by.

“M-Merry Christmas...” Yohane loomed over the kids as she attempted to give them candy canes.

Upon seeing her almost-monstrous black wings, the children scream and run off in the opposite direction.

Yohane hunches over in teary disappointment. Hanamaru was a little surprised.

“D-Don't worry, zura! It's normal to fail in the beginning.”

“Uhh...” Yohane cried.

It was here that Hanamaru realised this was going to be harder than she thought.

 

Hanamaru brought Yohane to a residential part of town. She had with her a collection of Christmas cards that she wrote out ready to be given away.

It had stopped snowing already, but the mostly-bungalows in the area were perfectly decorated with bright white snow on their roofs.

“Now we'll be handing out Christmas cards for the elderly!” Hanamaru announced. “I do this every year – just follow what I do first.”

Yohane hid behind the bushes in front of a bungalow that the little angel headed towards, only peaking out the top of her head so she could see the other girl.

Hanamaru was quickly greeted by a frail old lady who recognized her immediately, then began tempting her to come in from the cold to have a cup of tea. Hanamaru politely apologised – explaining that she had a busy day ahead of her. She promised she'd be free another day, and with handing over her Christmas card, she said her farewells.

When Hanamaru returned to Yohane's side, Yohane was nervous about living up to how gracefully Hanamaru acted back there.

“You'll do fine,” encouraged Hanamaru.

At the next home, Yohane tip-toed through the garden to knock on the door, gripping nervously to the enveloped card, while Hanamaru stayed behind this time.

A large elderly woman with a walking stick answered the door. “Now who's this?” She adjusted her thick-rimmed circular glasses to get rid of the glare – she gasped in horror at the sight of giant black wings blocking her doorway.

“BACK, DEMON!” She flung her walking stick at Yohane, jabbing her away before slamming and locking up her front door.

Hanamaru was taken aback at what just happened. “Are you alright?! That lady's not normally like that... I'm really sorry!” She clasped her hands together before Yohane, asking for forgiveness.

“I'll be fine,” Yohane told her, though sounding defeated. “It's not your fault, but it's best that you to give out the rest of the cards. I don't want to give the elderly any heart attacks.”  
So now Hanamaru continued to post the Christmas cards while Yohane stood by the gates. The girls spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon doing this. Door after door, Yohane felt constantly perplexed at how this tiny angel could do so much right in comparison to herself, who struggled to do even one good deed correctly.

It was mid-afternoon when they finished.

The sky had cleared of any cloud, the sun started to beam onto the frosty snow. Yohane and Hanamaru strolled together through the streets, thinking of what to do next.

“Humans haven't had the best reaction so far... how about some animals?” Hanamaru suggested.

“Animals... okay.” Yohane agreed to the idea.

Hanamaru grinned. Her walking started to have a bounce in it. “I'll take you to the dog park I go to often, zura. There's lots of adorable dogs there, we can play fetch with them!”

“Yeah... I guess I can do something like that.”

In a short amount of time, Hanamaru had brought her to the dog park. Even with a few odd looks from dog owners, they managed to get in just fine.  
Dogs that were regular to the place noticed Hanamaru straight away. They danced around her, wanting to be petted as a reward for giving licks and kisses, all while they completely ignored Yohane as she stood awkwardly to the side.  
One little dog brought a stick with her, insisting on the angel before her to throw it.  
Hanamaru did just that, at the sound of her “fetch!” all the dogs gathered round her chased off after the stick that was flung far into the distance.  
She gave a little nudge to Yohane, insisting on her joining in. Yohane wanted to stand back again and simply watch. But when Hanamaru forced the stick into her hands, she knew she had no choice.

The dogs however, had a different idea in mind.

It was the first time the dogs had spotted her in the presence of Hanamaru, but they immediately snarled at the sight of her.  
“Good doggies...” whimpered Yohane, her legs began to shake.  
Hanamaru tried to calm the dogs, but even she couldn't stop them from pouncing onto the fallen angel.

 

Streams of fabric hung at what remained of Yohane's dress. The dogs did not hold back in ripping her frilly outfit to shreds.  
The angel and the fallen one walked the streets once more. Yohane was moping while Hanamaru thought of the next best action to take.  
It was starting to get very late in the day. It wouldn't be long until the sun would set just for night to begin. The snow had started to melt, leaving puddles and slush in places.

“It's only been one day, Yohane. We can try again tomorrow.” Hanamaru reassured once more.

“Today was just a starting point for my good deeds, right Hanamaru?”  
A car drives through a huge puddle just as it goes past Yohane and Hanamaru.  
Hanamaru was spared, but Yohane got the full blunt of the splash. Yohane threw a big sigh at the sight of herself. What a total disaster, she thought. The day could not get any worse for her.  
After watching a series of unfortunate events unfold on her, Hanamaru offers Yohane a place to rest and get a clean pair of clothes. 

“Really? After you've already done so much for me?”

“Most of what happened today resulted from me pushing you to do those things... so it's what I must offer to a friend in need.”  
Yohane blinked. “...a friend?”

“Of course, zura! Why wouldn't we by friends by now?”

Yohane was blinded by her kindness, it was almost too much to continue being with her any longer. But Yohane accepted the offer, knowing that she did desperately need a change of clothes.

 

Situated on its own at the edge of a forest, Hanamaru's home was a cottage fit just for her. It was thin but looked wide on its front view. A gable brown roof sat on the little house, its colonial windows revealed the there was a small room on the second floor thanks to a single window above the other two which surrounds the front door. Even with it being the middle of winter, lush greenery decorated the house and garden area.  
When Hanamaru opened the door for her, Yohane felt like she was entering a sacred church that she wasn't allowed to tread on.

It was a cosy home, was Yohane's first impression. There were plenty of bookcases and a couple of armchairs to rest on. Both chairs sat in front of the fireplace, it was a perfect spot to wind down on with a good book at the end of the day, a favourite past-time of Hanamaru's. Two doors that lead to the kitchen and bathroom waited on the other side of the room. A winding staircase at the back led up to the single room that was assigned as Hanamaru's bedroom.  
Hanamaru let Yohane have a relaxing bath, leaving her a silky white nightie to change into afterwards. With her black wings tucked in, she let the warmth of the bath wash away her anxieties from the day.

After drying her hair and wings, Yohane soon joined her angel friend by the lit fireplace. Hanamaru, who had also changed into her nightie by then, put away the book she was reading when Yohane sat in the other armchair next to her.

“It's not good to eat before bed,” Hanamaru pointed out as she grabbed the plate of biscuits that was waiting at the small table by her side. “But I thought you might need to have a snack, zura.”

“Thank you,” Yohane took a few.

Despite her being relaxed from the bath, she looked a little uncomfortable to Hanamaru.

“Is something wrong?” she asked worryingly, perhaps there was something wrong with the biscuits, or the chair wasn't comfy.

“It's just...” Yohane hesitated a little before admitting what was bothering her. “I've never wore something completely white like this before. It's so bright, I'm absolutely not used to it. Darker colours are more my thing.”

“You think so?” A puzzled Hanamaru tilts her at an embarrassed Yohane. “I think the white suits you the best, zura.”

Yohane's full face turned into a bright tomato colour. “...I'm glad you think so,” she mumbled as she nibbled on her snack.  
Soon it became very late in the night, so the two headed for some sleep. Yohane had earlier agreed to sharing the bed with Hanamaru, but it didn't stop her from acting all nervous about it.  
With black and white feathers overlapping, they lay side-by-side in the bed that had just enough room for the both of them. As they say good-night, Hanamaru says some last words of encouragement for the day.

“It will get better tomorrow, zura. I'll make sure of it...” Hanamaru drifts off to sleep.  
Although she wouldn't hear, Yohane quietly thanks her. She lays awake longer than she should, but eventually, her mind drifts off too. Her last thoughts before sleep was of how glad she was to have met this sweet angel today.  
  
Hanamaru let Yohane borrow a dress that was closest to what she was comfortable with. Grey in colour, white frills and long sleeves while the decorative bows on the waist and neckline were black. This was Hanamaru's darkest clothing that she could offer.

“I-I guess this will have to do...” Yohane stuttered, trying to sound smug but only coming off as embarrassed, her cheeks being pinker than usual.

Hanamaru herself wore a garb just like the one she had on yesterday. A modest white robe with gold floral trimmings. Yohane couldn't help but admire the sight of her.

 _There's no way I can be anything like her_ , Yohane thought depressingly, tugging at the hemline of her dress.

“Don't look so glum, zura. Let's do our best today!” Hanamaru beamed.

The fallen angel tried to view today as a new start, but the failings from yesterday constantly brought her down. Even with her only friend cheering her on - deep in her heart she knew it would only result in the same outcome.

“Let's do our best.” Yohane responded, trying her best to match Hanamaru's brightness.

In the morning light, the snow sparkled whenever the sun peeked out from the clouds above. It was a chilly day, but the wings on both girls kept them warm.

Hanamaru brought some plant pots out into the garden with her.

“Why are we gardening in the _winter_?” Yohane questioned.

“We can make a garden look pretty at _anytime_ of the year.” Hanamaru insisted. “Especially with our magic.”

The potted flowers stood neatly in a row in the garden, most of them had only just started to bloom. A watering can at the ready, Hanamaru began to hum a tune as she watered the first flower.

Sparkles flickered around the plant as the water trickled down onto it. Its leaves perked and grew in size. The bud opened up to reveal a flurry of pink petals, but before it could fully open Hanamaru stopped and passed the watering can to Yohane.

“Your turn, zura.”

“Do I have to sing as well?” asked an anxious Yohane. Hanamaru nodded and indicated with her palm up for Yohane to start watering the same plant.

Yohane slowly edged towards the flower. Gently, she poured the water onto it. Reluctantly, she began to hum a tune similar to the one it just heard. But instead of sparkling and growing – the petals were turning black and fell out, the leaves shrivelled up as the whole plant rotted away.

There was a clatter as the watering can hit the stone path that hid under the snow.

Yohane couldn’t take it no more. After seeing something that Hanamaru nurtured die just like that hurt Yohane more than anything so far.

 _It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault, it’s all my fault,_ Yohane repeated in her head as she ran off into the forest.

“Yohane! Wait!” Hanamaru called after her.

“Stay away!” _I’ve figured it out._

_I ruin everything I touch. I can’t go near her or she would be ruined by me too._

A mix of emotions tore up inside her head. Despair, regret, anger. It all came so quickly at once that it was painful, she gripped the top of her forehead as she blindly kept running.

_I’m better off on my own far, far away._

Yohane tripped over the leg of a large tree trunk, falling face first onto the forest floor. The snow cushioned her fall only a little.

Thanks to that, Hanamaru managed to catch up to the fallen angel.

“Yohane, are you oka-” Hanamaru gasped.

To her horror, just above Yohane’s forehead, there were two black horns that had sprouted out.

Yohane’s breath froze as she saw the look Hanamaru had on her face. A face that always looked so calm and gentle was now in shock, amber eyes wide and sharp.

Pained seared through Yohane even more and the horns grew bigger as a reaction. She drew a gust of winter wind around her with her wings, trying to block off a path between her and a Hanamaru.

“Don’t come after me!” threatened Yohane.

_I have to stay away to keep her safe._

With all her might, she flapped her dark wings in one big motion and took off into the cloudy sky.

Hanamaru had fallen backwards from the force of the wind that Yohane conjured. It took a moment for her to get her bearings, but she stretched her white angel wings outwards. She was still determined to help Yohane.

The look Yohane had on her face as she told Hanamaru to not go after her, she was trying to look menacing but Hanamaru could see right through it. It was a look that was crying for help.

Hanamaru flapped her wings. She gracefully leapt off the ground and into the clouds, following the same route Yohane had took.

The fluffiness of the clouds brushed against her until she came to an open pocket. There was no sign of the blue sky, only bundles of cloud in every direction, drifting ever-so slowly. Hanamaru began to search for the fallen angel.

 

She found her sulking on one of the single clouds, sat down and with her wings folded around her legs. The horns were even bigger than before, her hands were trying to cover them but it was no use.

“Yohane,” Hanamaru spoke softly, trying not to alarm her. “It’s okay, let me help you…”

“Go away.” Yohane sternly told her. “You can’t help me.”

Hanamaru pauses for a moment, unsure of what to say or do, stopping herself mid-movement from pressing her hand onto Yohane’s shoulder.

She knows that there really wasn’t anything she could do - fallen angels are a lost hope. Once the halo is gone, that’s it. There’s not a single story Hanamaru could recall where a fallen angel redeems herself. But… thinking about it, she’s never heard of a fallen angel who desperately wanted to be like a normal angel either.

Determined to not give up on her, Hanamaru pulls Yohane into a tight hug from behind. “You can still make it.” She reassures her. “I believe in you.”

Yohane, with tears in her eyes, still refuses to accept her help. She pushes Hanamaru away and faces her properly for the first time up in the clouds.

“Well _I_ don’t believe in _me_.” She spat as she pulled a single feather out from her wing. “I’ve always been like this for as long as I can remember, ugly, black wings. I could _never_ have my own halo.”

Hanamaru blinked. “…are you saying, you were born like this?”

Yohane turned her head down, finding it hard to look directly at the angel, her grip tightening on her feather she still held. “I think I was cursed to be like this. I’ve… always had so much misfortune around me.”

“Yohane…” Hanamaru began.

“And that’s why _you_ need to stay away from me.” She pointed at her with the black feather. “I don’t want to see you scared or upset anymore. I only want you to be happy.”

“But Yohane.” Hanamaru made sure to look directly into Yohane’s eyes. “I could never be happy if I just let you go like this.”

Yohane’s grip loosened on the black feather, and it drifted off.

No matter what she did now, this angel that shines when simply carolling in the streets, would never be happy again. And it was all her fault.

“No…” she cries. “Don’t tell me something like that…”

“Everything will be okay, zura.” Hanamaru steps forward. “I am here for you. And I want _you_ to be happy.”

Yohane’s tears don’t stop. All her emotion and pain she had felt was leaking out uncontrollably. Hanamaru pulls her into another hug, and Yohane hugs back. Their embrace caused Hanamaru’s halo to cross over with Yohane. Hanamaru imagined that if someone was to look up from below, it probably looked like a single angel with one black wing and one white.

Suddenly, Hanamaru had an idea.

She stepped away to face Yohane. “Share my halo.”

“ _What?_ ” Yohane pulled a face at the strange suggestion.

“You’ve never had your own halo. So, I’m going to share mine with you.”

Yohane refused. “That’s _impossible_. In fact, that’s _dangerous_.”

Hanamaru shook her head. “It will be worth it, if we both can smile together.”

Shocked, for a moment the fallen angel could only look at the other angel, not saying anything. She knew Hanamaru was serious. The look she had in her eyes was full of determination.

Could it really work?

Yohane reluctantly accepts.

With their foreheads together, Hanamaru struggles but pushes her own halo away so that its light can shine over them both. Yohane frets over that pain that she seemed to be going through. But Hanamaru manages it, and the pain she briefly felt went away. There was now a single halo for two angels, their auras becoming one.

Holding each other’s hands, this was the warmest Yohane had ever felt in her life.

“Thank you, Hanamaru.”

“You’re welcome, Yohane.”

Yohane thought about her name for a moment. Her heart knew she could trust her. It was time to reveal it.

“You… should know my real name. It’s actually… Yoshiko.”


End file.
